Mrs Kakashi Hatake
by Near-to-Tears
Summary: KakaAnkoIru love-triangle, rated M for later parts Beware Kakashi bashing. I do love him, I just like screwing Anko over big time 8D
1. Sunday Mornings

_**Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep**_

"Urgh…" Was the only sound that escaped the drowsy brown-haired chunin as he rolled off of his stomach and onto his side to bash the off button on the alarm clock perched awkwardly on the edge of a low shelf next to his bed. The luminous green numbers read 8:15 and the date next to it said it was Sunday. Sunday 20th October to be exact.

Groggily he pushed himself up with his left arm, his other hand rubbing his dark brown, sleep filled eyes as he blinked the cloudy haze of slumber from them. It took him a little while to get the hang of where he was, he'd rearranged the furniture in his bedroom the previous day after a rather strange conversation with a friend of his about how the way you have your home set out can change how you feel. Fang Shooy? Fung Shoe? No, Feng Shui. That was it. Load of absolute rubbish he'd thought at the time, but seeing as he'd finished all his paperwork earlier then he'd expected he would of and lacking anything else to do he'd thought why not try it out? If nothing else it'd be nice to have a slight change of scenery.  
After the gap in time of wandering between sleep and wake he turned around on his bed and slid off of the soft mattress and stretched. Yawning slightly and once again looking around at the re-ordered surroundings. He sighed quietly to himself before disappearing off to get dressed.

Around half an hour or so later Iruka was stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he had only just pulled his bushy brown hair up into its usual pony tail and was currently tying the knot in the fabric of his headband that held it onto his head. After he'd adjusted it slightly to make sure it sat right on his head he poked the large scar that ran across his nose and cheeks. How he hated the damn thing.

He didn't care much about his appearance really, nor the scar. It was just when it was so obviously well… there. Like when he looked in a mirror or a window or anything else like that that it bugged him. It wasn't exactly a subtle scar, or one he could cover. At least not without ending up looking like a failed version of Kotetsu at any rate. But, as he always reminded himself, no one had commented on it since his days in the Academy where it had caused a fair bit of taunting and ridicule from his fellow ninja candidates, at least until the Nine Tail attack at any rate. That had stopped all bullying amongst the children his age and older. Just about everyone had lost someone, and so realised that teasing those who had also lost a great deal wasn't something to be done. But that wasn't the point, the point was that he still had the scar and he knew people noticed it before anything else really. However, he couldn't dwell on that. It wasn't something he or anyone else could ever change. Not really. Once again he made a slightly frustrated sound and walked out of his home. Promptly shutting and locking the door behind him.

***********************************************************************************

Meanwhile a couple of streets away from Iruka's a young Jonin was sat out on her house's doorstep, her purplish hair shining softly in the early morning light. She was sat with one leg curled around underneath her, almost acting as a cushion between her and the concrete step, and the other on the same step as the rest of her, with the knee tucked up close to her rather large chest. Which seemed to be on the verge of falling out of the navy blue dressing gown she was wearing. Beside her was a bottle of deep violet nail polish minus the top and a large, fluffy, black cat with big golden eyes whom was watching Anko paint her nails with his large lamp like eyes.

As she carefully stroked the vanish covered brush over her toenails she sang softly to herself, as she always did when left alone. It wasn't really something she was comfortable doing around others; in fact it was about the only thing. But nevertheless it was just something that made her awkward, not because she was dreadfully tone deaf, as most people would expect, but for another reason she had never divulged to anybody.

"Sparkling angel, I believed you were my saviour in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember…" Came the lyrics mellifluously from her lips. The melody was soon broken by the sound of a soft mew from the cat beside her as he spied someone walking past the door, something that was a rare occurrence for the time of day. Even in a town as busy and the Hidden Leaf Village. Anko looked up in time for the dawn's early light to catch her seemingly infinitely deep brown eyes, causing them to sparkle.  
"Oh, hey Iruka." She greeted casually, looking back down at her toenails again after realising who it was. He'd become a rather regular appearance around there on this time on a Sunday recently, not that Anko minded. He was someone to talk to for a brief while, even if it did interrupt the precious time where she could simply be her real self rather then who everyone saw her as.

After having walked the short distance from his house Iruka had stopped just opposite the Hatake residence, and on the doorstep, as always, he mentally added with a faint smile gracing his outwards appearance, Mrs Anko Hatake was sat on the front step painting her nails. The smile grew even more, almost breaking into a full-blown grin, as she greeted him. Almost getting lost in her beautiful eyes in the split second she was looking at him.  
"Hello Anko." He replied, stretching the side of his face with a single finger and smiling at her. Internally he was amazed that he'd managed to keep so, well not cool, but at least un-idiotic, for so long around her. Usually he fell apart around women who even slightly intrigued his interest. And this woman, Anko, well… He was fairly certain if it wasn't love it was a good enough imitation for him. "You alright?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, nodding her head gently as she carried on painting her toenails violet. "You?"  
"I'm good. Is Kakashi back yet?" Iruka inquired, trying his hardest to actually sound interested.

You see, contrary to popular thought where the name 'Kakashi Hatake' is synonymous with 'honourable sensei and ninja', Iruka has discovered through Anko that the Copy Ninja's record wasn't as pure white as his hair. He frequently came home late, drunk, high or even not at all. And on the odd occasion he did return home on time he was usually drunk out of his mind and looking for a fight, something that he could find all too easily in Anko.  
Iruka knew full well that he couldn't even imagine trying to take on Anko in a real ninja struggle, he'd get his ass kicked so hard he'd be tasting the soles of her sandles for the next year or so. But he also knew that out of the two of them Kakashi was the stronger, both physically and mentally. He's seen Anko 'not crying' over a few nasty names that Kakashi had thrown her way in a temper tantrum. Proving further Iruka's belief that Kakashi simply didn't deserve Anko. He doesn't appreciate her for who she is to him, just what she is to him: An easy fight and an easy fuck.

"No, he's not back yet." She sighed, replacing the top on the bottle and screwing it back into place. "I hope he's alright…" Anko added on quietly as she twisted a finger into her purple tresses.  
"I'm sure he will be." Iruka said comfortingly. "It's a C-rank mission with his squad, I doubt anything horrendous will of happened to him." He said putting a hand gently on her shoulder and smiling encouragingly.  
"Yeah, you're right." She nodded, turning her head upwards to look at the chunin; a smaller version of her trademark grin resting upon her lips.

Once again Iruka's heart felt like it'd skipped a beat. How he loved to see her smile, to see her happy, unfortunately that was a sight that was becoming less and less common recently, much to his dismay.  
"Of course I am." He chuckled, patting her head playfully and ruffling her hair somewhat.  
"Hey!" Anko laughed, trying to flatten it again. "You mess it up too bad and it might try to eat you you know."  
"Scary hair."  
"You have no idea my dear Iruka. You have no idea." She smirked running a hand through her hair. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be or are you just out to annoy me?"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to pick up the paper. That's all. Guess I should be going then?"  
"Most likely, I should really go get dressed." The purple haired woman commented as she stood up, picking the bottle of nail varnish up and slipping into her robe's pocket. "Come on Neko." She said softly to her cat companion, gently pushing him indoors with her foot. "Nice talking to you Iruka." Anko nodded as she turned around to pat him on the head with a small laugh before disappearing into her house, leaving Iruka stood alone on the deserted street.


	2. The Unhappy Couple

CHAPTER TWO - - The Unhappy Couple

A long while after the talk to Iruka about hope for Kakashi's safe return the Copy Ninja did finally return home. A long, long, long while after the talk, in fact about fifteen hours after to be exact. And, although he was safe in the way that he wasn't injured, he was drunk, completely and utterly intoxicated.

As he stumbled through the door he managed to knock over a coat-stand, almost slip up on a newspaper that hadn't been noticed by Anko when it had been delivered and nearly crush poor Neko.  
"Oi." He grunted drunkenly at the unfortunate feline. "Watch where you're going stupid cat." To which the animal replied with a loud hiss, which he soon followed up by running halfway up the stairs to stand in a defensive position, his tail wagging wildly. Kakashi snorted in amusement at the creature and looked around. "Anko? You 'ere?" he asked, there was a slight slur to his usual voice. After another brief moment he shouted again. "Hey! Anko!"

Almost as soon as Kakashi uttered the last syllable of her name Anko appeared at the top of the stairs. Once again in her navy dressing gown, the carefully chosen lights illuminating the silken fabric in a subtle yet seductive manner. "Yes, I'm here." She replied softly, a gentle purr in her voice, as she descended the staircase, elegantly stepping over the infuriated Neko on her way down. Once she got closer to him it was obvious what she was wearing under the gown, or rather what she wasn't wearing.

All that was between her and the silk robe was a tight black corset that her large breasts seemed to be struggling to free themselves from with every step she took. And all that covered her long, smooth legs was a pair of fishnet stockings. She leant against the wall and smiled the smile of the sirens. "Did you miss me?" Anko asked in a deeply alluring voice. Altogether it was a scene that would have most men drooling down their shirts.

However it did not seem to be having such an effect on the one man she was trying to impress.  
"Yeah. I guess." Kakashi shrugged, not really having thought about her for the duration of the trip. After all he'd only been gone a couple of days. But those three little words had a massive affect on Anko's train of thought, throwing her off a little bit and leaving her lost for a brief moment before she regained her poise.  
"I'm sure you did." She smirked confidently as she took the final couple of steps towards him. She propped herself up on her toes and tenderly kissed his mask-covered cheek as one of her hands slid under his jacket and the other gently fingered the top of the mask.

Kakashi pulled away and walked off towards the kitchen, towards more alcohol. The lack of interest in a woman that would make even the most stoic of men weak at the knees and cause blood to rush so quickly to places that they'd have a stroke, was unnatural. There wasn't even the tiniest flicker of interest in his showing eye, not straying down to check out just how close to falling out Anko's breasts were, not a single sly slip of the hand onto her exposed, tight buttocks. The Copy Ninja didn't even seem to register that Anko was infact female at all, let alone the outstanding example of one she was.

Once again Anko found her self esteem taking a violent knock. She'd tried to hard to make Kakashi's welcome home perfect and sexy, breathtakingly sensual and pleasurable. But he was shunning her at every chance. It wasn't the whirlwind romance and toe-curling sex it had once been. She sighed and dropped down onto the bottom step of the stairs, her head in her hands. Under her perfect hair and perfect make up tears were starting to well up. What was she doing wrong…?


	3. A Late Night, Or An Early Morning?

The moonlight pooled in through the blinds onto an old wooden bedstead, it highlighted every fibre of the cheap linen bedspread. The fabric was slightly rough, but that was to be expected from something so often used and washed. Upon these sheets Iruka lay gazing up at the ceiling, his hands tucked behind his head and his long, soft, brown hair had been released from it's ponytail a while ago. Currently it was pooling out around his head and across his pillow, the moon's glow glancing off of it. He slowly took a deep breath in and released it gently. Today had just been another boring Sunday. Getting up far earlier then he'd of done if it wasn't for Anko, then being blown off by the very woman who's beauty drove him to such length for just the smallest glimpse. His life was wasting away week by week, day by day, hour by hour; and he knew it. It was painful, and terrifying…

The darkness of solitude was broken by the high pitched ring of the telephone going off in the next room. Iruka reluctantly pushed himself up with an apathetic grunt and swung his legs off of the bed. His feet touched the cool wooden floorboards and he quickly made his way into the living room. Swiftly he answered the phone, curious as to who was calling him at half past midnight.  
"Hello?" The chunin asked, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand.  
"Iruka…?" A voice replied, it was a female for certain. And that alone confused Iruka greatly, he didn't know any women well enough for them to call him. Well, he and Shizune got along fairly well. But they weren't exactly friends. The woman on the phone sounded upset though, and this immediately grabbed Iruka's attention.  
"Yes? Who is this?" Iruka enquired, his heart racing, although he didn't know who it was that sounded so tearful.  
"It-It's…" The woman started to say in her hushed up tone, it sounded like she was having trouble swallowing her pride and admitting she wanted help. Iruka's eyes widened as he backed against the wall behind him, there was only one woman in the whole of Kohona he knew that this could be. "…Anko…"  
"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, perhaps a little too quickly.  
"Erm… Sorry about this… I just didn't know who else to call…" Her voice stammered out of the handset, the tears were almost audible.  
"It's fine." He replied comfortingly as he slowly slid down his wall and onto the floor. "Now come on, what's wrong?"  
"Me and Kakashi… We had a bit of a fight… Well, a fight… Well, a massive fight." Anko eventually admitted. "He came back, he was drunk… Everything just sort of spiralled out of con-control." She explained, choking on a held back sob.  
"I'm so sorry…" Iruka sighed, not knowing what else to say. He knew what he wanted to say, _leave him he's not good enough for you, no one is._ And he knew what he wanted to do, go over there and at least try to kick Kakashi's ass.  
"It's not your fault…" She murmured. "I… I just really need to talk to someone, about anything. I'm sorry it's so late, but you were the only person I could call…"  
"Hey, I keep telling you, it's fine." Iruka chuckled softly. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Just about anything…" Anko laughed weakly.  
"Alright then," He nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear. After a couple of seconds of silence he asked a question to spark off the conversation. "How's Neko?"

The two ninjas spoke for hours, the time just flew by. Before either of them knew it the time was already 4:30am. The moon was on it's way down and the sun was on it's way up.  
"Thanks for this Iruka." Anko smiled down the phone. "I really needed it."  
"It's fine." The chunin chuckled. "I'm glad you called, it's nice to actually get to talk to you rather then just some boring small talk."  
"Yeah, you're surprisingly interesting." She cackled.  
"Hey!" Iruka protested, although he couldn't help but smile.

"Well… I should really go. Kakashi's going to wake up from his drunken coma before long. Thank you again."  
"No problem."  
"Good night Iruka." Anko said as she hung up, not even leaving the man enough time to respond.  
"Good night Anko…" He sighed as he placed the phone back on the base unit. "And good luck…"


End file.
